After The Rebellion
by Fastlivxxx
Summary: What had happened after the rebellion in Gale's POV. Did he move or stay in Distrcit 12? Did he fall in love with Madge or some other girl who was just as beautiful? Who knows...WAIT! This story does. One-shot. Rated T- duh! It's the Hunger Games.


After the rebellion, I moved. Away. District 12 was becoming to crowed, too busy, too abnormal than usual. It was all because of Katniss, aka The Mockingjay. My best friend. I guess it wasn't her fault, she didn't exactly want to be the Mockingjay in the first place, she only wanted to keep her and Mellark alive, and that lead her into a lot of trouble other than destroying my home. The train which I've been riding on, suddenly comes to a quick halt. Madge, sits on the other side of me. Cradling my baby. Our baby. I take her icy cold hand and smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gale."

She stands up and I follow shortly behind, after retrieving our luggage from the over head compartments above us. It's only small, well my case is. Madge's is huge. Obtaining all her fancy, prance dresses and, of course, some everyday, casual clothes. Our little babies bag, holds nearly everything Madge thought was would need on a train ride. I have no clue on what most of the stuff is, so there is no point in writing a list.

Before exiting the Capitol sponsored train, we show the train usher our tickets and we are finally allowed to leave. The fresh air is great, considering we've been on the train for about a day or so. When we made the decision to leave the District and move to another, I had to make sure they had a forest or wood. Turns out, District 2 have a even bigger woods than back in District 12. I will have to write to Katniss, she might even move here with Peeta and their children.

"Which cab number are we?" Madge questions me, turning her head in every single direction possible. I stare at the small piece of paper I have written everything I knew I was going to forget on.

"No 32. Over there!" I say pointing to a navy blue cab, beeping its horn at us whenever we looked that way., "Must know we're here."

We walk in the direction of the cab, and Madge carefully hands me the baby when I'm safety in the car. It's a big deal moving, especially to another District. Years ago, this would have been banned, against the law even. But since we rebelled against the Capitol, it's been taken into court and accepted. If it hadn't, my little girl would have had to grow up in the Seam, the poorest place in the whole of District 12. Luckily, she was only born in the district, she didn't have to live there long at all.

"Where too?" the cab driver asks. The woman has a slightly familiar accent and I can only just remember who she is.

"Eastern Road, it's down Westfield Close." I say.

She nods her head and turns around to start the engine. It churns, roars and then starts to rumble loudly. Then we speed off, down put the train station and onto the open road. I open the window the car is so stuffy and fresh air would be extra good for the babies health. By the time we get to our new house, we see the last of the moving truck speeding off, away from our new house.

"I guess they got our moving plan." I say to Madge squeezing her hand gently.

So we didn't have to do it ourselves, me and Madge drew a plan of the house and sketched the furniture onto it so they could position it for us when the items arrived. Clearly, they knew what they were doing and placed all the furniture in the right order and place. I hand the cab driver a few coins and thank her gratefully.

"Many thank Johanna." I laugh.

"So you do remember me, handsome...sorry darling, your just so plain lucky!"

"What happened to you?" I ask cheerfully, whilst Madge enters the new house after taking little baby Iva out of my arms and into a cot in the new house.

"After the rebellion I couldn't face the popularity back in District 7. Seeing those who uses to make me happy was too much. So when it was all finished, I moved just like you away from the District and went to wherever the train stopped first. And here I am, happy and with a husband." she exclaims full of emotion. At least she didn't call me brainless.

"See you later handsome." mind you handsome is a lot worst.

I wave until she's driven out of sight and a frowning Madge staring at me. I chuckle at her and cradle the beautiful in my arms. She kisses my cheek and giggles some more until I put her down.

"Come on. Let's go inside and have a nice cuppa." I say to her.

She accepts my idea and we go inside. I find that nearly in every room is a cot. So we can put the baby down whenever we need to. This is Madge's plan of being 'organised.' I would have preferred to just go with the flow. But who cares? I love her. That's all that matters.


End file.
